Faith For The Faithless Chapter 2
by CamiPaintsTheRoses
Summary: /s/7054492/1/Faith for the faithless -Chapter 1!  Wooohoo Cahpter two! please review? *sets out special reviewer cookies* :D


Phil was in a better mood then he had been, in weeks. He had one of the tag-titles around his waist as he conversed with the new nexus. "You guys heard me, we get to defend these under the free bird rule, that means any member of the new Nexus can defend them, and with David out, that leaves me, Michael, and Mason." He said.

Mason and Michael nodded their heads, but David didn't look all too sure. Phil's smile faded slightly, as he unhooked the title belt from around his own waist and onto David's. He felt bad for the guy.

"Alright go make me proud." Phil said raising his fist in the nexus salute. The others did it as well, before Phil nodded and headed off down the hallway, he had thing to do, and people to see...

'Click clack, click clack'

A pair of soft gray stilettos marched down the hallway of catering towards the door of the arena. Zoe was all dressed up in a silver-y white cocktail dress. Her hair and makeup were done and she felt... wonderful. She heard Phil's voice and stopped to see them saluting each other.

She pulled her red painted lips into a playful smile. "Sir Yes sir" she said putting a hand to her forehead, while being careful to avoid her carefully curled hair. She looked around to the rest of the confused members of nexus. Her eyes stopped briefly on David, her friend looked sad... or maybe troubled, was a better word.

Her grin still in place she flicked her eyes back to "the straightedge savior".

Phil stopped and slowly lowered his fist, as the rest of the new Nexus did the same. He gave a quick nod to Mason and Michael and they quickly dispersed down the hall. He raised a brow and smiled to Zoe. "Trying to join the new nexus are we?" He asked raising a brow.

David's face lit up slightly, as he limped over to Zoe. "Well look at you, why so dressed up?" He asked smiling. "You look good."

Zoe chuckled lightly. "I don't think it would work well Mr. Brooks... I'm not really the follower type" She told him with a small wink. "Thanks for the offer though"

She smiled lightly to David. "Thank you thank you Dave" he said with a nod. "I've got a hot date coming into town tonight" she said with a small chuckle.

She was so excited; this was the first time she was going to see her brother in almost three years, not to mention meet her new sister-in-law. "Speaking of, I've got to go pick him up in a couple minutes here".

Phil smirked. "Following is the key to success." He said nodding his head. "Although I respect your decision, just remember you are either Nexus or you're against us." He stated.

David ignored Phil for the moment and listened as Zoe spoke. "A hot date. Sounds like fun, although I have to ask what kinda date makes you pick em up?" He asked, looking confused. "Jennifer would never, and I mean never pick me up from anywhere." He said referring to his fiancée Jennifer Hudson.

Zoe chuckled lightly under her breath. "That's cute Mr. Brooks. But I've seen how... you know.. Let's just say for a minute I did decide to join you... what would my initiation be?" she asked looking into his eyes interestedly before turning back to David.

"I actually offered... he was more than willing to meet me at Parnell's" she said with a small smile. "Talk to you soon guys" she said with a casual wave.

"I suppose I would have to come up with one." Phil said shrugging before waving. "Have a good night." He called after her. David nodded and said a quick good bye before waving also.

Zoe smiled to herself as she got into her blue Nissan and drove away with Taylor Swift playing lightly as she made her way to the restaurant.

"Would you really let her join the new Nexus?" David questioned as he glanced to Phil.

Phil, who was deep in thought. "I suppose I would. We could turn her heel, and make her a threat." He said after a moment. "C'mon, I have an idea for her initiation would be; we'll have to ask if she was serious." Phil said heading off to the parking lot.

"What are we going to do follow her to the restaurant and interrupt her hot date?" David asked limping after Phil.

Phil smiled and glanced back at him. "That wasn't the plan, but it's a good one so we'll go with that." He said, unlocking the doors to his Kia Soul and getting in.

David groaned. "Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this?" he muttered, before climbing into the car.

Zoe was sitting on the trunk of her car waiting at the airport. Her brother's flight was late and she was getting anxious. She was soooo Nervous, she had no idea what to expect. Who was this girl? Was she nice? What did she look like (though that hardly mattered)?

A red haired female in a white lace dress tapped Zoe on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Zoe turned around, gorgeous, petite, pale and verrrry English. She gave a blink and smiled. "Julia... the pictures don't do you justice" she said.

"That's what I keep saying" Said another starkly familiar voice a ways in front of her, and then she saw him. Adorable dark curly hair, and bronzed skin with a goofy grin on his face. She couldn't help it she screamed and ran into his arms.

"I missed you too, Chouchi" He whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" David asked as he tried to glance out of his window at the restaurant.

"I don't know, could be the next one over." Phil said focusing on his driving.

"Well maybe you should use the GPS." David said lightly.

Phil shot him an agitated look. Phil hated GPS with an undying fiery passion.

Somehow, though she had no idea how it happened, they got to the restaurant in a reasonable amount of time. "Ugh, Julia, would you mind going in and getting our reservations so they don't give them away, while I find somewhere to park?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "Of course, no trouble at all" She said opening her door.

Zoe and her brother drove around looking for a parking space, there was a comfort in the car that hadn't been felt in a long time and it made Zoe smile bigger than she had in a while. She was happy.

"Wait! Phil look." David exclaimed leaning across his leader to point out the window as Zoe's car went past.

Phil looked at his friend but instead of following her, pulled the car against the curb. He unbuckled, and turned to watch where she would park. "Have faith, we'll see what restaurant she goes into." Phil said raising a hand in the nexus salute.

"Ah-Ha!" Zoe said pulling into a relatively close parking spot. She shut the car off and looked over to her brother, was it possible he'd gotten taller still? She smiled. "I've missed you so Much Ray... Mommy and Felix too, Do they know what I'm in store for tonight?"

Her brother smiled and looked to his little sister. "Si.. They were among the first people to know. Should we go in?" Zoe nodded and got out of the car.

Ray climbed out to, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Te quiero mi hermano" she said before kissing his cheek and walking toward the restaurant.

"It looks like we shouldn't be interfering. I hate it when people interrupt me and Jennifer's dates." David said trying to convince his leader to leave.

"I don't think they are a couple." Phil said lightly. "If they were a couple he would have kissed her on the mouth, and besides they don't have that air about them." He remarked, before getting out of the car.

David groaned lightly, he knew in his stomach that he was really going to regret going along with this.

Zoe clicked happily into the restaurant and gave her name. A small-ish waiter dressed in 1940's apparel led them to a private booth where Julia was waiting She grinned at the pair of them and stood.

Ray sat next to her and Zoe on the other side. She crossed her ankles and sipped lightly from the water glass next to her fork. "So, Julia, you mentioned a surprise in your E-mail, and Ray has been uncharacteristically quiet and giggly" she said with a sly smile. "Care to explain?"

Julia looked to Ray and smiled softly as he took her hand. "Should we tell her now Ray?"

Phil walked into the restaurant, David who had gotten out of the car limped behind him. Phil quickly slipped the waiter a couple hundred and pointed to the back of the restaurant where he could see Zoe, but she couldn't really see him.

David shook his head muttering as the waiter led them to a table in the back corner.

Zoe Widened her eyes and stuck her lower lip out. "Pleeeeeeease Hermano?" She begged.

Ray laughed a warm, comforting laugh. "Yes... Julia... tell her before she embarrasses herself further"

Julia turned to Zoe and took her hand. "I'm going to have a baby" she said smiling. "The Doctor thinks it's going to be a girl."

Phil's eyes narrowed as he gazes at the three at the table. Suddenly he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He glanced down to see what looked to be an eight year old boy staring at him, his eyes widen in wonderment.

"You are cm punk." The boy stated lightly, before turning to his mother and rather loudly exclaiming. "MOM I TOLD YOU! It's CM PU-"

The little boy didn't get to finish as Phil clamped his hand over the little boy's mouth, he gently turned the poor kid around and motioned for him to be quiet.

For some random reason this caused David to snort. David was vibrating now probably to hide laughter.

Zoe barely had time to react to the thought of being an aunt for the first time before she heard some little boy scream. She turned and there sat Phil and Dave.

Her expression went from one of shock, to one of anger before settling on a bone chilling grin and glare combination. She motioned to a waiter and whispered something in his ear. "Very well, miss, I believe we can do that"

"Friends of yours?" Asked Ray, for some reason he didn't look amused. Zoe's face was back to a friendly and quite happy smile. "Yes, but never mind them, a little girl! Hermano, I'm so happy for you two!" She squeezed Julia's hand lightly.

The waiter Zoe had talked to approached Phil and Dave's table He set down a tray containing two glasses one filled with a light pink liquid and the other orange and cloudy "compliments of the lady in the booth" he said before turning away.

Phil didn't look amused, he wasn't sure what they were, but he was not going to try the drinks. David glared at his friend. "That went over real well Punk." David muttered he quickly signed a napkin, handed it to Phil, who also signed it before handing it to the little boy.

"At least that little kid will be happy." Phil remarked.

The group of three sat for about a half an hour when Zoe yawned. She looked at the pair of them. "Ray... Do you remember where my house is?" Ray shot his little sister a quizzical look " Ye-yes... why?"

"I wonder if you two would be to upset if I didn't drive back with you, I... Forgot, something at work today" She explained holding her keys out to him. Ray cast a look over to Julia before sighing and taking the keys. "Fine"

Zoe smiled and hugged the pair of them. "The guest room is all made up for you two" she smiled and stood. She turned to Phil and David and mouthed. "Fallow me."

Phil glanced to David, a worried look in his eyes. "You think she is going to shank us?" He asked under his breath.

David shrugged as both he and Phil got up to fallow Zoe. "If she does, you are dying first, it was your idea and I will sing like a canary." David hissed to his leader right as they caught up with her.

Zoe chuckled lightly under her breath. "Alright then tweety" she said leaning up against Punk's car. "Spill" she said folding her arms. "What was so important that you had to fallow me out to see my brother and his wife?"

She looked at Phil and smiled. "And I'm guessing you're not a fan of orange juice, or pink lemonade?" She shrugged and sighed. She was mad, but for some reason... that didn't really matter to her right now... Maybe she was so mad that, it hadn't fully registered yet?

Why did life have to be so confusing when it seemed everything was finally starting to go right?

"Well, you see, I thought about what about what you said about the Nexus, and I came up with your initiation." Phil said smiling weakly.

"He also wanted to see your hot date." David interjected smiling sheepishly. "I just got dragged along."

Phil shot a silencing look to his Nexus stable mate. He then looked to Zoe and nodded. "I like to see how loyal people are to the nexus cause, if they are to caught up in relationships to aid it, then they are not worthy of nexus, that is the reason we followed." Phil said. "Oh and no, I don't like pink lemonade, and for all I know in there you could have been trying to poison me."

David glanced to Zoe weirdly. "Wait did you just say your brother and his wife?" He questioned.

Zoe chuckled. There was a slow burn in the pit of her stomach; she was starting to feel the anger. She couldn't even look at him right now.

She cast a glance to David. "I feel Sorry for you then" she told him. "It can't have been much fun with your just sitting there, when you more than likely didn't want to be, and yes it was my brother, whom I haven't seen in almost six years, and his wife, who I just found out, is pregnant with their first child, a baby girl"

Her eyes flicked back to Phil and she felt stomach acid usurp up into the back of her throat. "I know the real reason you fallowed, and I know you wont admit it" Her voices was soft, and yet somehow bone chilling, at the same time. "I wouldn't try and poison you... I'm not that low" She let out a long slow breath.

"As for being busy with old relationships, you don't have to worry about that with me, I suggest you look to a different member the nexus for that particular issue" She flicked her eyes shut, that was mean. "And I believe there was a question about my loyalty in there?" she asked opening her eyes again. "My loyalty lies where it's earned" She hated this. She never wanted it to be business with him, but if he wanted to use this as a cover for his real feelings, she had no choice but to play along.

"Out of curiosity, what did you come up with for my initiation?" she asked. "Assuming you'd even still consider me after this little incident

Phil wanted to recoil at the coldness in her voice, but he stood his ground, refusing to back down. "Well congrats on being an aunt." He said lightly, before looking slightly confused. "The real reason I followed?" He echoed questioningly, his gaze intense as he stared at her unmoving.

David watched them, he wondered slightly if he was the nexus member if she was referring to. Hopefully not. He remained quiet however, not wanting to get in the middle of them.

"You were going to fight all the divas on the raw roster in a gauntlet match, one after the other." Phil said, he glanced to David now.

She locked eyes with him. "When?" she asked. This was dangerous, she knew, but she didn't care. She had something to prove.

Her eyes fell onto David and she smiled sweetly. "Did you at least get to eat?" she asked him. This wasn't his fault; therefore she had no reason to be upset with him.

"Next week on raw." Phil said. "Nexus will be at ringside to watch." He added, his gaze searching.

David looked confused with her shift in mood. "Um, no but I am not hungry. I was just accompanying Phil, he had the keys to my car, and since I can't drive with my leg hurt, I am in for the long haul with him. I am eating dinner with J-Hud and my son later." He said.

She nodded. "So what happens WHEN I win? Because I will, win." she asked looking Phil dead in the eye for an intense ten seconds.

Her gaze flicked back to Dave again. "I see… for some reason I feel the need to apologize to you" she said with a small frown. "And I know it's a balls-y thing for me to ask, but do you think I could bum a ride back to the arena?"

"If..." Phil took a moment to correct himself. "When you win, you will become an official member of the Nexus, should you lose well let's hope that doesn't happen." Phil said lightly, he had his business face on. It only proved that he had high hopes and dreams for the New Nexus.

David gave a small nod. "'Course, you can have a ride, we owe you one, after ruining your moment, and when you are Nexus we looked out for each other." David said giving her an approving grin.

She turned back around and faced Phil again. There was iciness in her gaze this time, but a sort of pleading as well? She was much to close now, inches form his face. "What has happened to your faith in people Mr. Brooks?" She asked softly. "Not everyone is out to hurt you" she told him lightly before turning around back to David.

"Kind of like friends... right?" She asked him. There was a still awkwardness in the air felt by all. Zoe looked at her feet wondering what in the hell she'd gotten herself into this time.

Phil stared at the ground; her words had struck a chord of bitterness that plagued him. It hurt, maybe because she had said it, but maybe because it was the truth. His message was faith but in that very moment he doubt everything and everyone even nexus and himself. Memories of why he had lost the faith began to play like a movie in his mind, and it made him cringe. He stared up at her, a look of every emotion he was feeling; hurt, betrayal, uselessness, a sense of lost, of heartbreak, defiance, and pain all on display.

"Yes, kind of like friends." David said, he glanced to Phil and looked to Zoe warning her not to push Phil any further. He'd have to explain the new nexus leader to her later, but now was not the time. "C'mon, I have just enough time to take you back to the arena and get to J-hud. Phil you going to drive?" David asked.

Phil's gaze became guarded again, as he nodded to David, and got in the car, and away from her stare.

Zoe sighed and got in the back of the car. She was unsure of what she'd accomplished, but she was betting it wasn't good. At all. When they were seated she opened her phone to a text screen and typed out. "Explain plz. + put his & Ur # in here...DONT SHOW HIM THIS.

"Hey David, wanna put your number in my phone?" She asked holding out the Sapphire blue iPhone to him. She gave him a meaningful glance.

Phil gave her an odd glance through the review mirror, before glancing to the road.

David took the phone, scanning it quickly, before angling his body away from Phil so that he could lean against the door, and Phil could only see the camera portion of it. He quickly put their numbers into the phone, before staring at the message. How to explain was the problem.

'You kind of keep taking shots at him, weather you mean to or not, with the hot date thing, and how he should look to other members of the nexus for being distracted by relationships. Phil just got out of one, a relationship with Maryse, she cheated on him, and although she lost the baby, he thought it was his, and it wasn't.

She hurt him, and you aren't exactly helping him by talking about the faith thing, she shattered him, and for the first time in a long time maybe thanks to you or your cat, he has acted normal, so don't push him to much, just lay off a little bit.'

Zoe blinked when she got the Phone back. She sighed and sent David a text. 'TTLY not what I was trying to do... I've noticed how he's been acting/ feeling lately... the faith thing was me trying to get him to let me in.. May B was too much to expect right away, but... I had to try... I WANT to have him happy again... I WANT to help him believe in people again... it's just; I can't do anything if he won't let me in / dosen't trust me... I m in no position to turn down friends either... and I don't think I would turn him down even if I was... -/-;"

She looked up at Phil, and watched him staring icily out at the road. She gave another sigh and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"+ I think I may have feelings 4 him... =\ " She hit send.

Had she looked at the screen she would have noted that she may have not sent the second message to the right person. Seconds later not one ringtone, but two bleated out from the front seat. Her stomach dropped into her ankles and her face paled.

Oh. Shit.

David flipped out his phone reading the text. He sighed lightly.

'Phil is a strange one, but gives him time, and he'll be okay. If you are in Nexus you are in his inner circle, he's trying to become your friend, just let him move at his own pace, and believe me you both will be happier that way." David texted back.

"I feel like I am in the middle of a mime convention. I feel left out." Phil said shooting a glance at both of them. At least he was feeling something. "If you guys are talking about me, better to get stuff out in the open."

"Not everything is about you Phil, I mean we could be talking about the sky or rainbo-" David was cut off as Phil's phone went off. David glanced in the mirror and looked at Zoe, a questioning look.

Phil glanced to the road, before sliding his phone out of his pocket. He need to change his ringtone, he had let Maryse set it. He flipped open his phone to read the text glancing between it and the road. He glanced up in the mirror at Zoe; a hint of a smirk ghosted his features. He wondered, no he knew in his gut that it was probably from her, only one way to find out. He press a button, to call the number that had texted him.

I... I... I think I'm going to be sick" She squeaked. This was bad. This was really REALLY bad. He wasn't supposed to find out period, let alone through a text message. She let out a shuttering breath and composed herself the best she could.

She looked Phil in the eye. "Maybe, David will answer your phone for you while you drive... and we were talking about my initiation" she told him. The irises of her eyes seemed to be twitching like crazy, and had he known her better, he would have known that was a huge clue she was being less than truthful. She cast David another pointed glance.

She flicked her eyes shut and looked at him innocently. "D'you thinks I can do it?" she asked. It was partly to change the subject, and partly because, she wanted to know, if he did indeed believe in her.

David took her cue, and snatched the phone from Phil's hand, causing Phil to swerve slightly. David snapped the phone shut, and nodded. "Sure thing, good idea Zoe, no distracted driving Phillip." He warned.

Phil stared at Zoe for a couple of seconds, his eyes only drifting to glance down at the road. "Yeah, I think you could. Use your intensity, your drawing power and sucker them in, and make those divas wish they knew who they were dealing with. If you are worried, watch how nexus works, how all of us each attack our opponents as one, but as different people as well."

This brought up something else she'd been wondering and worrying about. "Mr. Brooks... Nexus... you guys... You wouldn't hit a woman... would you?" She asked.

She looked to the pair of them for answers. Unbelieving that David, whom she already trusted completely, could ever lay hands on a female, and Unwilling to believe that He... Phil was that type of person.

She let out another sigh. "Oh, shoot" she muttered as she was taking her phone out to delete the texts. "I missed a call" She saw the name "Phil" flashing up at her and smiled, very clever. "From my brother" she finished. "They must be locked out or something, are we almost there Mr. Brooks?"

Phil glanced at her in horror in the mirror. "I would never hit a woman; if it was an accident I would still feel horrible. Nexus is not a group of women hitting scumbags." He said, thought after Maryse's betrayal a sick part of him want her to feel pain, but he would never be the cause of it.

David glanced to Zoe and rose an eyebrow smiling. "Locked out, that happens a lot to me." He stated.

"We are almost there." Phil said lightly, as the Arena loomed into view in the distance.

She smiled, happy with the answers and with them. She smirked playfully at David. "Lost little puppy or naughty doggie?" She asked teasingly. "Gezze, you've been a Canary, and a puppy-dog tonight... are there any other animals we should know about?" She asked him with a soft chuckle.

The car slowed to a stop and she got out. "Thanks guys... I'll give smoosh a good night kiss for you too Hermano" she said smiling softly to Phil before walking away wondering just how much Spanish the stirghtedge savior knew.

David rolled his eyes playfully. He had come to think of Zoe as a friend, she'd probably like J-Hud as well. He waved goodbye as she walked away.

Phil smiled lightly; the Straightedge savior knew a lot of Spanish, from his time in Mexico training. He had also picked some up from Rey, and Del Rio. "Brother..." He muttered under his breath.


End file.
